Una dimensión paralela
by ForeverYoshi
Summary: CAP 5 UP! "Quiero que me prometas, que cuando todo esto acabe, me matarás". SolomonxSaya!
1. Cap 1: El Caballero conoce a la Dama

**Título:** "Una dimensión paralela"

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex

**Advertencia: **Contiene lime.

**Nota: **Este relato es **mi versión** de "¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido Hagi y no Riku el que muriera a manos de Diva?

-

_Mi primer capítulo titulado "El Caballero conoce a la Dama__"_

_-Karl, mis deseos son ordenes para ti, así que cúmplelos y llévame a donde está el caballero mi hermana Saya. _

_-Aunque no pueda hacer nada, me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, contigo y Riku, entonces cuando todo termine iremos juntos a casa, a __Okinawa...nosotros tres-le dijo Kai a Saya._

_-Si-respondió__ Saya conmovida, pero ese momento no duró mucho ya que se escucho una explosión, y todo el barco se tambaleó, se escuchaban disparos y gritos._

_-¿Dónde está ese caballero?-preguntó Diva a Karl._

"**El Caballero conoce a la Dama":**

Por todo el barco se anunciaba la invasión de quirópteros... se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que de diva y su caballero Karl, habían entrado y destruían todo a su paso.

-Esta vez yo protegeré a Saya, Hagi -le decía Riku al mencionado mientras se cerraba la puerta automática, cogiendo a su dama por la muñeca y empujando al caballero al otro lado de la puerta junto a Kai antes que esta se cerrara-tu cuida de mi hermano por favor.

-Saya-murmuro preocupado Hagi.

-Está bien, Hagi, Riku ya ha aprendido como protegerme en está clase de circunstancias, gracias a tus entrenamientos, claro.(si, Hagi le estuvo dando algunas "clases" de cómo defender a Saya mientras estuvieron en Paris, o creían que se pasaban la noche viendo las estrellas? ¬¬ no lo creo... n n) ahora vayan y júntense con David.

-Si ese es tu deseo-dijo Hagi.

-Bien, ¿que esperamos Saya?-preguntó Riku, se fue con Saya y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-Kai cuando hayamos puesto un final a esto-decía Saya-Nosotros tres...-y negó con la cabeza.

-Saya-grito Kai, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Vamos-dijo Hagi.

-Como si necesitara niñera!-protestó Kai-bueno, veamos que podemos hacer-y se fue por un pasillo siguiendo a Hagi.

Saya y Riku buscaban a Diva, la encontraron subiendo por el ascensor y cuando fueron tras, Karl se interpuso, bloqueándoles el camino.

-Perdóname hermanita, pero tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que pelear contigo ahora, Karl, ocúpate de mi hermanita y de su caballero-ordenó, el ascensor cerró sus puertas y partió.

-Si ese es tu deseo, mi querida Diva-contestó y se puso a pelear con Saya y Riku.

-Saya ve por Diva, yo pelearé con el-dijo Riku decidido.

-Pero...

-Solo ve, es tu única oportunidad de eliminarla-Saya no reclamó más y se fue.

-Será fácil acabar contigo-dijo Karl mirando a Riku.

-No lo creo-le contradijo Riku-recibí entrenamiento para proteger a Saya y eso haré.

-Eso crees-dijo y empezó a disparar contra Riku, estacándolo contra una columna, una vez que comprobó que este había perdido el conocimiento por falta de sangre siguió a Saya que había optado por subir las escaleras para alcanzarla más rápido.

-Quédate aquí-le decía Hagi a Kai-iré a ver si hay alguien.

-Voy contigo-dijo Kai preparando su pistola, dispuesto a disparar si encontraba a Diva o a su caballero, después de todo... Diva tenía la culpa de las desgracias que le habían pasado a Kai... primero su padre, gracias a su sangre se había creado a ese quiróptero y recientemente a Riku ella fue quien le mordió y le quito gran cantidad de sangre, ella era la culpable de que Riku se viera obligado a convertirse en un caballero de Saya.

-Como quieras-dijo Hagi y caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores y se encontraban hombres armados.

-¿Donde está Saya?-fue lo primero que les preguntó Kai apenas llegó a donde estaban.

-No lo sabemos-respondió un hombre que estaba junto al ascensor.

El barco se autodestruirá en 10 minutos... El barco se autodestruirá en 10 minutos.

-¿Diez minutos? ¡Maldición!-dijo Kai.

-Saya no por está aquí...- confirmó seriamente Hagi.

-¿Como lo sabes?-inquirió Kai.

-Por qué entre los caballero y sus damas pueden saber donde esta ubicado cada uno-dijo Diva, quien había aparecido apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

-Diva-susurró Hagi y cogió a Kai del brazo y salieron corriendo por el pasillo, doblaron en una esquina y entraron por una puerta.

-¿Ya se fue?-le susurró Kai a Hagi.

-Espera-respondió Hagi y pegó su oído a la puerta-si creo que ya se fue.

-Bien, ahora tendremos que...-pero no puedo completar la frase, algo duro y metálico le había golpeado la cabeza y se desplomó inconsciente.

-¡KAI!-exclamó Hagi preocupado, yendo a ver si estaba bien, pero una chica de ojos azules se le interpuso.

-Qué fácil es desmayar a los humanos, ¿no crees?-comentó, mirando fijamente al caballero, con una metralleta entre las manos-Más aún con uno de estos, me lo encontré afuera, bueno en realidad se lo quite a un guardia por la fuerza... te preguntaras por qué no usé las balas con el chico-dijo-la respuesta es que... las reservé para ti-y comenzó a dispararle, con algunas le dio, pero salían de su cuerpo y las heridas sanaban rápidamente-eres muy bueno esquivando, ya entiendo porque mi hermanita te eligió como su caballero.

-No es cierto-dijo Hagi en voz baja, pero Diva alcanzó a oírlo.

-Tienes razón, me estoy equivocando, Amshel me contó lo que paso...-dijo mientras seguía disparándole- por cumplir un capricho de Saya, arriesgaste tu vida en bajar a coger una florcitas que la muy idiota quería regalarle a ese despreciable humano, luego te caíste y casi te mueres, ¿que habría sido de ti si no fuera por mi hermanita Saya? Y mientras todo eso ocurría, yo disfrutaba de la sangre de ese hombre al que todos llaman Joel, tu debiste haberlo conocido ¿verdad?.

-¿Por dónde entraste?

-Por aquí-dijo señalando un agujero en la pared-¿creíste que no sabía dónde estaban?

-¿Donde está Saya?-preguntó preocupado Hagi, si Diva estaba frente a el... ¿dónde estaba diablos se había metido Saya? ¿Y Riku?

-¿Mi hermanita? Intentó seguirme, pero la tiene Karl ahora y a su otro caballero se lo deben de estar comiendo las gaviotas-le contestó Diva sonriendo-¿muy preocupado por mi hermana? Que tierno-se burló-si tanto quieres verla, aquí te la traje, Karl ven aquí y trae a mi adorada hermana, que su caballero desea verla...

-Aquí estoy mi reina-dijo Karl entrando por la misma abertura por la cual Diva había entrado con Saya luchando por librarse de las garras de Karl y con la ropa manchada de sangre, apenas Karl la dejó esta se cayó, le faltaban fuerzas.

-Saya!-exclamó Hagi, pero Diva le detuvo.

-Este es el plan, tu harás lo que yo te diga-dijo dirigiéndose a Hagi -todo lo que te diga.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que hará eso?-dijo molesta Saya.

-Esto-Diva cogió la espada de Saya que tenía Karl, la limpió con su vestido para no correr riesgo por descuido...-sería la forma más patética de morir-pensó y a continuación corto su mano, empañándola con su sangre y se la acercó amenazadoramente a Saya-¿ahora qué piensas? ¿Me harás caso ahora Hagi? O si no tu dama morirá-le advirtió.

-¿Que quieres, Diva?-preguntó Hagi.

-Arrodíllate ante mí y di "¿que deseas mi querida reina Diva? Tus deseos son mis deseos y son ordenes para mi"-¡lo dices o la mato! Tú decides.

-Je iñeas i hequida eina iba us eseos on is eseos i on ojeñes ara i-murmuró Hagi.

-¡Dilo bien!-reclamó Diva-y esta vez arrodíllate.

-¿Qué deseas mi querida reina Diva? Tus deseos son mis deseos y ordenes-dijo Hagi arrodillándose.

-Muy bien, ahora recuéstate y quédate quieto...-dijo-Karl, déjanos a mi hermanita y a su caballero conmigo a solas, cuando te necesite te llamaré.

-Como desees-dijo y se fue a la entrada a cuidar que nadie entrara, Diva se desvistió, ahí Saya comprendió lo que su descarriada hermana pretendía.

-¡Hagi, no!-exclamó Saya.

-No podrás hacer nada, hermanita-decía Diva mientras desvestía al caballero, primero le quitó el saco, la blusa y luego el pantalón-el será mío-al fin se saldría con la suya, pensó Diva-si no lo hace morirás.

Saya, no me importa sacrificar mi vida con tal de mantener la tuya a salvo, por favor, perdóname.

-No, por favor no, detente-rogó Saya a su hermana.

-No lo haré-reclamó su hermana-podría hacer que te desmayaran, y no vieras esto...pero quiero que lo veas sufrir, quiero que veas sufrir a tu apuesto caballero-dijo amarrando a Saya a una de las sillas que ahí estaban y se acercó a Hagi para acariciarle la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su negra y larga cabellera-y para que veas cuanto te aprecio a ti y a tus seguidores...comenzando por tu caballero - se acercó a Hagi y se recostó sobre él.

Tuvo que obedecer todo lo que la gemela de su amada le ordenara. La rabia bullía dentro de él. Y no solo rabia, repulsión por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que le estaban obligando a hacer frente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y con la persona que más odiaba.

-Ahora bésame-pero Hagi se negó-hazlo o ya sabes lo que pasará-y Hagi no tenia otra opción... o lo hacía o mataban a Saya..., ambos labios se unieron en un beso forzado, lo que duró para Saya una eternidad, viendo a su caballero ser humillado y torturado frente a ella.

-Diva, hay personas que se están aproximando, tienes al menos 15 minutos para que salgamos rápidamente.

-Si Karl-Diva terminó lo que tenía que hacer, se vistió nuevamente y le dijo a Saya-gracias por prestarme a tu caballero, me fue muy útil-dijo con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro-y dirigiéndose a Hagi agregó-muchas gracias, lástima que morirás, la verdad eres muy apuesto, pero eres el caballero de mi hermana-le explicó-pero no te preocupes, los cuidaré muy bien, serán muy felices conmigo-le susurró a Hagi de manera que Saya no lo escuchara-y Hagi se limitó a mirarla con odio-abre la boca, para que te pase algo de mi sangre.

-¡HAGI!-exclamó aterrorizada Saya, iban a matar a su caballero!

-Ábrela o la mato-Hagi abrió la boca y Diva, metiendo su sangre en su boca se la pasó.

-¡NO HAGI!-Saya logró librarse de las sogas que le ataban y cogió su katanna y fue a pelear contra Diva, y le atravesó.

-No tienes fuerzas, hermanita y además olvidaste llenarla con tu sangre, aún sigue con la mía-dijo-bueno, ya me voy. Karl, ya terminé, ahora vamos a casa-se cogió de brazo de su caballero y agregó mirando a su hermana-Pobre Saya... qué triste... se le va a morir su caballero... yo que tu iría a ver si se encuentra bien- se burló Diva sin piedad-aunque no lo creo -ya se había ido, pero aún resonaba su risa vil.

Ese horrible comentario y el sonido de algo cristalizándose, seguido por un gemido de dolor la hizo volver en si, fue corriendo a auxiliar a su caballero y lo encontró tendido en el suelo con unas grietas (grietas les llamo a las estigmas, aunque debería llamárseles "grietas" ya que lo parecen)en la piel bastante avanzadas. Sabiendo que Kai solo estaba inconsciente le dejó allí y fue hacia su caballero. Se hincó de rodillas junto a él y se miraron, el fue el primero que habló.

-Sa...ya...- murmuró apenas, con las grietas esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

- Hagi... no...no te mueras...no me dejes, por favor- lloró Saya asustada.

-No... Saya...no llores por favor...-logró articular a pesar del dolor que sentía, Diva realmente lo había maltratado y había logrado que le doliera todo el cuerpo y con la grietas apareciendo por todo su cuerpo...eso si que aumentaba su dolor.

-Todo estará bien, Hagi. ¿Dónde está Julia? Tal vez ella... ella podría... ya se... Hagi aguanta...por favor- y se hizo un corte en la manó haciendo que de ella brotara sangre, y se la derramó sobre su boca, el miedo a la pérdida de su caballero hacía que le temblaran las manos.

-No servirá, Saya, por favor perdóname, yo no quería-decía mientras su brazo izquierdo se agrietaba más y se desprendía de su cuerpo-cuida de Riku...y derrota a...Di...va...

-No Hagi...

-Lamento...no poder cumplir...con esa promesa que hicimos, Saya...-dijo con la voz entrecortada-me alegra haberte conocido...Sa...ya.

-No digas eso Hagi, te pondrás bien-dijo Saya desesperada tratando de unir su brazo a su cuerpo.

-Saya... es inútil, no me voy a poner bien y los dos...lo... sabe...mos- le dijo mirando como su cuerpo se agrietaba cada vez más y más rápido, y con el brazo que le quedaba, con su mano de quiróptero, hizo que ella volteara y le mirara a la cara, ya casi llena de esa odiosas estigmas-te amo, siempre te he amado...desde la primera vez que nos conocimos en el zoológico y agradezco a Joel por haberme presentado ante ti...al...final cumpliste con la promesa de...de llevar...me a donde tu...tu fueras. Muchas gracias Saya.

-Yo también te amo Hagi, gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo-amor, declaraciones de un amor que siempre habían sentido mutuamente, pero que jamás se habían confesado y cada uno se sentía agradecido, por al fin poder decirlo, por poderse oír decirlo ... por haberse conocido. Saya lloraba y lloraba a gritos, desesperada y triste porque no podía creer que su caballero estuviera agonizando frente a ella y no pudiera hacer nada. Hagi alargó su brazo y cogiendo suavemente la nuca de la chica, acercó su cabeza junto con sus labios y ella hizo lo mismo correspondiendo al beso que su amado caballero le ofrecía, con toda la ternura acumulada durante años, un beso que habrían deseado que durara décadas, milenios, siglos... Así siguieron, hasta que el beso fue interrumpido por el avanzar de las grietas, esta que se detuvieron...anunciando la muerte del caballero, al instante el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Hagi junto con su respiración cesaron y se hubiera hecho un silencio absoluto si no fuera por el llanto de Saya y el sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra el barco. Saya despegó sus labios de los hecho piedra de su caballero y para su sorpresa el sólido rostro de Hagi mostraba una sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que admiraba, aquella sonrisa tierna y llena de dulzura que su caballero no solía mostrar muy a menudo... pero que adoraba ver, y a continuación todo su cuerpo se comenzó a caerse a pedazos, a desmoronarse en sus brazos, primero sus piernas, su brazo y al final rodó su cabeza que quedó junto a las rodillas de Saya.

-Hagi, me enseñaste lo que era la vida, la felicidad y te lo agradezco, ahora descansa en paz mi fiel caballero. Muchas Gracias-decía mientras lloraba y le hacía la señal de la cruz. Ahora tendría que afrontar la realidad, su caballero estaba muerto y no podía hacer nada-Eres una maldita, Diva-murmuró entre lagrimas y lagrimas, y así la encontraron David y Lewis, solo que en los brazos de Kai, que ya había despertado, ellos habían visto a Diva escapar con su caballero y se preocupaban por Saya.

-¿Saya estas bien?-preguntó Lewis.

-Si-respondió Saya con un hilo de voz.

-¿Pero qué paso?-dijo mirando el cuerpo desarmado de Hagi.

-Diva...lo mató-y rompió a llorar de nuevo, intentó pararse con la ayuda de Kai, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron una vez más, no podía con la angustia y la tristeza que sentía y se desmayó.

-Saya-dijo Kai-Saya, despierta-dijo moviéndola para que se despertara.

-Déjala, Kai, que descanse, es una pérdida muy grande la que ha sufrido, lo mejor es que lo olvide por un momento.

-Y que hay cuando despierte? tendrá que asimilarlo a como dé lugar -gritó Kai-maldita Diva-pensaba Kai, no era la primera vez que le causaba gran daño a Saya.

-¿Sabes lo que significaba Hagi para ella?

-Yo...no...

-No lo sabes ¿verdad? Con el diario de Joel no es suficiente para comprenderlo , el era quien le escuchaba, le cuidaba, le comprendía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Joel, era su única familia.

-Yo soy su familia, no el, el solo le causó problemas apenas apareció en Okinawa-protestó Kai-tal vez fue mejor que muriera...

-¡No digas eso!-y David le abofeteó- Además no fue eso lo que le dijiste en la torre del Zoológico-dijo David.

-¡Pero a que...!-iba a protestar, pero Riku acababa de llegar corriendo y su primera reacción al ver el cuerpo de Hagi, allí echo roca fue...echarse al piso a llorar histérico y murmuraba cosas como "todo es mi culpa".

-Riku de que hablas-preguntó Lewis.

-Yo...lo mate...fue mi culpa...

Afuera se escuchaban el sonido de bombas y disparos, cuando salieron Karl hirió a Joel, y este se desmayó, Kai cargó a Saya, todos subieron al helicóptero que los esperaba y minutos después el barco se autodestruyo.

-

Espero que le haya gustado mi primer capítulo, Hagi... snif..., descansa en paz.

¡Dejadme Reviews!

Siguiente capítulo **"La Promesa**":

"Hagi, si ese es tu deseo...cumpliré con la promesa que te he hecho, ¡Por ti seré feliz y seguiré en mi lucha contra Diva! Este capítulo del fic se titula: La Promesa de la Dama". Para las que adoran a Solomon, el aparecerá al final, pero solo un momento.


	2. Cap 2: La Promesa

**Título:** "Una dimensión paralela"

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex

**Nota: **Este relato es **mi versión** de "¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiese sido Hagi y no Riku el que muriera a manos de Diva?"

**Summary:** "Hagi, si ese es tu deseo...cumpliré con la promesa que te he hecho ¡Por ti seré feliz y seguiré en mi lucha contra Diva! Este capítulo del fic se titula: La Promesa de la Dama". Para las que adoran a Solomon, el aparecerá al final, pero solo un momento.

"**La Promesa**":

En casa de un amigo de David

-El gobierno británico está imponiendo un toque de queda bajo el pretexto de actividades terroristas así que ellos pueden encubrir la existencia de los quirópteros. Incluso esa táctica está llegando a su límite. Ellos siguen diciendo que serán capaces de capturar al perpetrador. Sin embargo, ha habido un rumor flotando de que el culpable es un vampiro-decía Lewis-¿Chicos que han estado haciendo todo este año?-terminó por decir, preocupado mirando a Saya que yacía en la cama. Kai le miró, pero nadie fue capaz de contestarle-oh! es tan duro de mi parte preguntar...bueno lo que sea. Estoy contento de que hayan regresado a salvo y en buen estado. ¿Cierto Kai?

-Si...-respondió este.

-Deberías descansar hasta que vuelvan. Todos nosotros deberíamos pelear juntos nuevamente desde ahora en adelante...¿no te parece, Riku?

-Si eso es lo que Saya desea.

-¿Si Saya desea?-preguntó confundido Lewis.

-El deseo de Saya...-dijo Kai, mirándola fijamente.

_-__¡Saya!-le decía a la chica una voz-Saya!_

_-¿Que...qué pasa?-había abierto los ojos, en el ambiente reinaba una gran paz, todo estaba tranquilo y algo silencioso, estaba en el zoológico, donde todo había comenzado y se escuchaba esa melodía que Hagi solía tocarle, solo para ella, con el violonchelo ¿qué rayos hacía en el zoológico?...¿cómo había llegado hasta allá? Solo recordaba haber estado en el barco, con Diva y que __Hagi...Hagi moría...a menos que todo hubiese sido un..._

_-Saya...-volvió a hablar la voz, era la de un hombre, una voz que Saya jamás olvidaría, volteó y a lo lejos, junto a una fuente, divisó la figura de un hombre que aparentaba unos 32 años, alto, de pelo largo de color negro y ojos celestes, que se aproximaba hacía ella-Hagi...-susurró sorprendida-¡¡¡HAGI!!!-y corrió a abrazarlo-__¡estás vivo!_

_-No-respondió tristemente Hagi abrazando a su dama-no lo estoy._

_-Pero...entonces..._

_-Necesito pedirte algo...-siguió-por eso estas aquí._

_-¿En el zoológico?_

_-Así es, aquí te conocí, aquí pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida a tu lado y aquí me quedaré y pasaré mi eternidad, junto con mis recuerdos-dijo mirando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-¿Solo?-le preguntó Saya._

_-Sí, pero me sentiré feliz si cumples con una promesa..._

_-¿Promesa?-se extrañó la chica, su caballero no solía pedirle nada...-¿cuál?_

_-Prométeme-dijo separándose de ella, tomándole de las manos y arrodillándose-que serás feliz cuando despiertes y no me veas, que seguirás con tu lucha contra Diva, cuidarás de Riku y encontrarás el amor -en alguien que te quiera como lo hice yo._

_-Hagi..._

_-Prométemelo, Saya, y descansaré por fin en paz...por favor, es mi último deseo-le suplicó el caballero._

_-Lo prometo-dijo sollozando._

_-No llores-dijo levantándose y abrazándola-por favor._

_-Lo siento tanto Hagi-dijo Saya abrazando fuertemente a su caballero._

_-Saya-murmuró este._

_-Si no te hubiera hecho mi caballero, esto no habría pasado._

_-En ese entonces me dijiste...que deseabas viajar por el mundo, espada en mano, conmigo a tu lado-dijo el caballero, recordando aquel momento._

_-Hagi..._

_-Tus palabras me apoyaron cuando me sentí solo, recordándome que no estaba solo, y es por eso, Saya, que estaré contigo, ahora y siempre, aunque no me veas, siempre te protegeré...solo quiero que seas feliz -dijo mirándola fijamente y dándole un beso en la frente-yo viviré siempre en tu corazón-dijo sonriendo._

_-Hagi...gracias-y acercándose a el le dio un beso y Hagi hizo lo mismo correspondiéndole tiernamente a su amada dama, Saya pudo sentir por última vez los labios de su caballero y el separándose suavemente le dijo- vive hoy por el mañana, Nankurunaisa._

_-Hagi...-susurró Saya._

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Saya-dijo el caballero abrazándola-cuando llegue el momento me verás._

_-¿Cómo...?-pero él la besó suavemente acallándola._

_-Te amo-dijo abrazándola nuevamente...como adoraba a su dama, Saya._

_-Yo también te amo-le contestó, se quedaron abrazados durante largo rato, hasta que todo empezó a desaparecer, todo empezó a ponerse oscuro._

_-Gracias, Saya-fue lo último que escuchó decir a Hagi, quien por fin podría descansar en paz._

Toc-toc

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntaba una chica de pelo rubio y piel morena al otro lado de la puerta-sequé sus ropas.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Kai, quien seguía al lado de Saya, que seguía dormida-has sido de gran ayuda, Monique.

-Ella es tan hermosa-dijo observándola.

-¿Te refieres a Saya?

-Nunca vi a alguien como ella, se siente como que hay algo especial con ella-y acercándose más siguió-me pregunto qué tipo de sueño estará teniendo-pero se alejo rápidamente cuando Saya abrió los ojos de improviso y agarró a Monique por el cuello de la camisa.

-Saya...-intentó calmarla Kai, y saya soltó a Monique, quien cayó al suelo.

-Monique ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Kai- Cálmate, Saya. Aquí es seguro.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Saya acababa de reparar en que no sabía dónde diablos estaba, eso le incomodó aún más.

-La casa es de uno de los amigos de David.

-¿Dónde está Riku?-le preguntó y el recién mencionado abrió la puerta apenas escucho su nombre.

-¿Me llamaste, hermanita?-le preguntó.

-Oh yo te las quité-explicó Monique incorporándose cuando Saya se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en ropa interior-estaban sucias, así que las lavé adecuadamente.

-Gracias-le dijo subiéndose uno de sus tirantes.

-Claro-dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Deberías dormir algo más... ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-le preguntó Kai, pero cuando Saya se disponía a bajarse de la cama, dijo volteándose-si te vas a cambiar, entonces yo...-tarde...Saya hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermano le decía, aunque no se desvistió, sino que se puso su traje encima y Riku le subió el cierre a su traje color guinda (si veo bien, de ese color era el traje) que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Vámonos, Riku-le dijo Saya.

Bajaron las escaleras y cuando salieron se toparon con un perro que comenzó a ladrar, que fue callado por su dueño, un señor de pelo color gris y algo calvo que llevaba un cesto con verduras y atrás había dos niños, una niña y un niño.

-No sería muy bueno para comer, ya sabes-bromeó.

-Saya-dijo saliendo de la casa Kai.

-¿Así que tu eres nuestra nueva invitada?-pero Saya ya había empezado a caminar y se estaba pasando de largo-espera, jovencita. No puedo dejarte salir de noche de la casa y mucho menos si te ves así. Mi reputación está en juego. Regresa adentro. Deberías comer una buena comida. Comamos todos juntos-y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello-mis panqueques son deliciosos, si no me crees, pruébalos- y entraron.

-¡Panqueques! ¡Deliciosos y esponjosos!-cantaban alegremente los niños.

-Encontré algo de mermelada de zarzamoras en la bodega-le decía Lewis a Monqiue.

-No es justo-le reclamó la chica, pero Lewis le pasó su dedo y esta lo lamió probando la mermelada.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó.

-¡Deliciosa!

-Los panqueques... ¿cuánto tiempo más?-preguntó el niño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?-repitió la niñita.

-Vamos, solo será un poco más, ahora, simplemente esperen-dijo Gray a los niños.

-Oh, Kai, Saya, ya va a ser de noche ¿podrían ir a buscar algunos huevos al jardín trasero, ¿antes de que se enfríen?

-¿Huevos?-preguntó Kai.

-Rápido-dijo Gray.

-Oye, espera-le dijo Kai a Saya, que ya se iba-¿Al menos sabes el camino hacia el jardín?

Y Gray cerro la refrigeradora con un tazón de huevos adentro.

-Kai y Saya iban por el pasadizo, cuando Saya se detuvo.

-¡Saya!-le decía una voz.

-¡Fantasma!-murmuró (me he adelantado ya que ir por partes es muy tediosos, así que me saltaré muchos hechos hasta llegar al final -)

-¿Saya que diab...?

-Es un caballero de Diva, Riku-y este salió corriendo a ver a Saya.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?-preguntó David.

-Un caballero-explicó Kai, pero alguien gritó, eran voces de unos niños-Monique, Nahabi (el niño), Javier (la niña), quédense adentro, no salgan!-y corrió hacia la casa.

-Kai, yo lo haré-dijo Riku, corriendo tras su hermano-Saya...

-Yo pelearé con Karl.

-Si-dijo Riku y entro a la casa.

-Maldición-dijo David preparando su arma.

-Quédense adentro, y no salgan-dijo Kai apenas entró a la casa.

-Kai...-dijo Monique.

-¡No salgan!-ordenó.

-¡Ha pasado el tiempo, Saya!-decía Karl-¡Me alegra que pudiera ser capaz de verte esta noche!

-¡Fantasma!-dijo y desenvainó su Katana.

-En ese día, abandonaste tu ser a la rabia y locura puras. Destruiste todo lo que se movió, ya sea hombre o bestia, no hiciste distinción-y moviendo su mano, moldeando el cuerpo de Saya a lo lejos siguió-En ese entonces eras tan hermosa. ¡En mis ojos eras una Diosa! Un ser que trae caos y destrucción al mundo...un ser igual A Diva. Deseo verte así una vez más-pidió el caballero-Baila conmigo esta noche-dijo tendiéndole la mano-Estoy loco de pasión, como tú lo estas. Bien entonces comencemos esta fiesta apropiada para ti y para mi-y aparecieron varios Corpse Corps. ¡Nadie puede detenernos. Este baile es solo para ti y para mí!

-¡Riku!-y el pequeño caballero apareció golpeando a los Corpse Corps con el estuche del Chelo.

-Toma esto-dijo Lulu, una sif (aquí los muestro como si ya fueran amigos) y sus compañeros aparecieron con ella, Karman y Moses.

-Mantendremos el fuerte por aquí-le grito Kai a Saya.

-Chicos...

-Kai...-dijo Monique dentro de la casa, junto a Nahabi, Javier, Gray, Mao y Akihiro.

-Estén atentos, humanos-dijo Lulu a Kai, a quien casi es atravesado por un Corpse Corps.

-Tu también-le dijo Kai, cuando un Corpse Corps se aproximaba a la sif.

-¡Karman!-exclamó Moses, a Karman le iba a atravesar un Corpse Corps, pero u estuche de Chelo se lo impidió.

-Caballero de Saya, te lo agradecemos.

-No hay porque-dijo Riku volteándose.

-Saya, emprendamos el viaje juntos-dijo Karl convertido ya, en su forma quiróptero-Ambos fuimos traicionados, incluso por nuestra familias, Somos almas gemelas nacidas indeseables. Aquí voy-exclamó y se lanzó contra Saya, katana contra el brazo de Karl chocaron el una lucha que no parecía terminar, hasta que Karl le agarró-Saya, voy a morder de atrás de tu cuello y beber toda tu sangre. Morirás así como yo.

-Yo...-tartamudeó.

-Saya, mi alma gemela nacida indeseable, vayamos a un mundo solo nuestro-le susurró al oído-la idea de morir y terminar con todo esto no le parecía tan mala, es más...tal vez así podría volver a ver Hagi, como el le había dicho.

-Aún no es el momento-escuchó en su mente-aún debes vivir...

-Hagi...-murmuró Saya (en la serie es Kai quien le hace reaccionar, pero como su otro caballero está muerto..., será Hagi quien lo haga)-el no habría querido que muriese así.

-No puedo morir aquí, no puedo perder en este lugar, tengo gente a la que proteger-dijo Saya.

-¡Ah!-gritó Karl, alguien le había cortado el brazo con el cual tenía agarrada a Saya y ella aprovechó el momento y se atravesó. Uniendo sus cuerpos, la sangre se desparramó por doquier, ambos cayeron y Karl empezó a cristalizarse tal como lo hiciera Hagi en el barco.

-¡SAYA!-gritaron Riku y Kai.

-Karl...-murmuró Solomon, el le había cortado el brazo para que no lastimara a Saya-pobre Karl.

-Ah...-gimoteo Saya, intentando quitarse la espada, pero no podía...sus manos le temblaban.

-Los estas forzando, si lo sacas a la fuerza, te lastimaras a ti misma por dentro. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra, incluso si eres tu-dijo y se la sacó.

-¡AHHH!-gritó Saya y se encogió de dolor.

-Saya-dijo Riku acercándose a su dama.

-Vayan a casa a dormir-ordenó Solomon a los Corpse Corps y estos desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué tu...?

-Yo... envidiaba a Karl, vivía puramente de acuerdo a su pasión. Esa era su manera, pero yo estaba equivocado. Simplemente estaba solitario y supongo que pensó que tu, que también estabas aislada, sentías de la misma forma-explicó recogiendo una piedra del cuerpo de su hermano y aplastándola contra su mano.

-¿Yo?-se extraño la chica y Riku le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Pero, tú eras distinta a Karl. Tienes amigos que cuidan de ti y aún así elegiste aislarte a ti misma por acuerdo propio, por el bien de tus amigos. Pero Karl no se dio cuenta hasta que se lo dijiste. Envuelto en soledad, dio vuelta sus ojos a todos los inconvenientes de la verdad y no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí para el. Así es como yo lo veo-y volviendo su mirada a Saya le dijo-Este otoño Diva hará su debut en el festival de la base militar en Carolina del Norte. Ya sea que me creas o no... decide eso por ti misma.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Tal vez yo también estoy solo-y desapareció, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos, Saya se acercó a su katana y la cogió.

-Saya-dijo Kai-¿irás allá?

-Debo derrotar a Diva-dijo Saya.

-Pero y si está mintiendo? Es un caballero de Diva...recuerdas

-Pues yo le creo-dijo Saya. -

-Si tu le crees, yo también-dijo Riku.

-Esta no es simplemente tu pelea sola, es también nuestra pelea, quiero protegerte.

-Idiota-murmuró y dirigiéndose a Gray, quien había salido de la casa le dijo-perdone los problemas que les causé-y se fue acompañada de Riku.

-¡Saya!-gritó Kai, e intentó ir tras ella, pero David le detuvo.

-Dale tiempo-dijo-estará bien.

-Si...

Llegaron a la ciudad y vieron un cartel que anunciaba el concierto de...

-Diva...-murmuró Saya con odio-Solomon definitivamente tenía razón.

En una salita muy bonita discutían Julia y el profesor Collins.

-Oh vaya-decía Collins al ver a Amshel-si me hubiera avisado que venía abría mandado a alguien a recogeros-quisiera...

-No gracias...-interrumpió Amshel-necesito que alguien revise inmediatamente a Diva.

-¿Diva?-se extrañó Julia.

-Si es sobre su examen médico, desde que he estado atendiendo sus necesidades hasta ahora...-comenzó a decir Collins.

-¿Eso estaría bien con usted, Srta. Julia Silverstein?-preguntó Amshel a Julia-me gustaría que fuera el médico atendiendo a Diva.

-¿E-Esto significa que me está relevando de mis responsabilidades hacia Diva?-preguntó Collins aterrado.

-Sr. Collins...-dijo Amshel-¿No era su trabajo original supervisar la investigación y desarrollo de los Corpse Corps?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces haga su trabajo-y dirigiéndose a Julia-¿nos vamos?-y salió seguido por Julia y dejando al Sr. Collins atónito.

-¿Por qué vinieron a ayudarnos?-preguntó Kai al sif en la sala unas hora después, cuando Saya ya se había ido.

-Porque ustedes intentaron ayudar a Irene, ahora es nuestro turno de agradecérselos.

-Entiendo, pues son bienvenidos, aunque pronto amanecerá.

-Lo sabemos-habló esta vez Moses.

-Por cierto ¿no eran más?-preguntó Kai observándolos.

-Los otros murieron, fuimos atacados por los Corpse Corps.

-Lo lamente yo...

-Está bien, ellos viven en nuestros recuerdos-dijo amablemente Lulu y todo salieron y desaparecieron.

-En una iglesia abandonado, Riku y Saya se quedaron a pasar la noche, Riku tocaba el Chelo, mientras Saya.

-Saya, hermanita, deberías descansar-dijo Riku parando de tocar.

-No puedo sacarme esa canción de mi cabeza-dijo recordando-su rostro...¿por qué es el de Hagi?

Riku no sabía que responderle, se consideraba culpable por la muerte de Hagi, el le había dicho que fuera con Kai, si hubieran ido todos juntos...seguro no habría pasado lo que pasó. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y el Chelo, tomó el arco y se lo acercó a Saya, arrodillándose.

-¿Te gustaría tocar? Hagi me enseño, en el tren de Rusia y en Paris... y me dijo que fue gracias a ti que él sabe tocarlo, que se lo enseñaste en el zoológico...

-El... zoológico...donde el está...donde descansa...en paz...

-¿Deseas tocar?-le preguntó, pero Saya negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es lo único que mis manos buscan sujetar-dijo señalando su katana-Riku, eso es-dijo mirando el dije que colgaba del cuello del pequeño caballero, un pequeño dije que parecía una especie de cristal rojo, sujeto a una cuerda ( como el que Kai llevaba en la serie cuando Riku murió).

-Así es-respondió Riku-es del cuerpo de Hagi...¿Te gustaría...tocar?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Riku, tu toca para mí-pidió Saya.

-Siempre tocaré para ti, como lo hizo el-así fue y Saya se dejó llevar por la música, cuantas cosas le habían pasa en tan poco tiempo, se había enterado de su pasado en el zoológico, había vuelto ver a Diva, Riku se había convertido en su caballero, había leído el diario de Joel y por si fuera poco... Hagi...estaba muerta y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, su caballero, el que le había acompañado a donde ella fuese, había muerto...-y sin querer un par de lagrimas empezaron a descender hasta esparcirse en su ropa.

-Hermanita-dijo Riku mientras tocaba.

-Estoy bien...sigue-dijo limpiándose el rostro con sus mangas-Solomon tenía razón, ella no estaba sola, tenía amigos que la querían y la protegían, y uno de ellos, al que más amó, había muerto por defenderla, entregándose a su descarriada hermana, Diva, por protegerla, su sacrificio no sería en vano, mataría a Diva a como diera lugar.

-Te lo prometo, Hagi -dijo mirando por una abertura del techo, la luna, una hermosa luna llena-es una promesa, derrotaré a Diva por ti, por lo que te hizo y por el bien de la humanidad.

--

Aquí termino mi segundo capítulo.

¡Dejadme reviews!


	3. Cap 3: Una Canción Infernal

**Título: **Una dimensión paralela

**Disclaimer:** Blood le pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex

**Nota: **Este capítulo puede ser tomado como un spoiler del capítulo 42. Una canción reverberante, pero claro está, con sus modificaciones para acomodarlo al fic.

¡Dejadme reviews!

--

**Capitulo 3: Una canción infernal**

Al día siguiente fueron a la base militar en carolina del sur, había mucha gente, personas que hacían propaganda de barras energéticas y que vendían hamburguesas.

-Estará listo en un segundo-decían los del puesto de hamburguesas.

-Solo espere justo ahí. ¡Es refrescante y delicioso! ¡Pruebe uno!-decía las chicas que -vendían las barras.

-¿Quién es esta?-se preguntaban unos niños.

-¿Es famosa?-preguntó otro.

-¿Piensan que gente famosa vendría a un lugar como este?-dijo un tercero.

-¡Nah!-rieron los tres-vamos.

-Parecen que están regalando hamburguesas por allá.

-¡Si eso parece, pero creo que ya has comido demasiado, vomitaras!

-En mi cumpleaños comí más, créanme.

-Sí, lo que tu digas gordito-le dijo su amigo.

-Diva...-murmuró Saya mirando un gran cartel, pero de pronto...todo se comenzó a poner borroso y...

-Saya...hermanita-dijo Riku agarrando a su hermana para que no cayera-deberías descansar.

-Estaré bien, Riku, no te preocupes-se levanto y se echo en una banca a descansar.

-Descansa hasta que llegue el momento.

-Si-se limitó a decir Saya.

-Los fetos están creciendo bien-dijo Julia examinando la información que aparecía en la computadora, mientras Diva se ponía su ropa.

-Llamadles bebes...-le reclamó-Me pregunto cuándo nacerán... mis bebes.

-Bueno, ehm...-dudo por un momento Julia-juzgando por el estado de los fetos, eh...bebes-dijo ante la mirada de Diva-en humanos, diría que esta es la octava semana de gestación. Pero en este caso...

-Diva, esto no es más que el comienzo-le explicó-¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, pero...-y posando su mano sobre su vientre-estos niños...pronto nacerán.

-Deberíamos alistarnos para la presentación.

-Es cierto-y salieron de la habitación dejando a Julia algo perturbada (algo sería poco...--´), se dejó hacer en el respaldar de su silla, abrió su cajón y se quedó mirando una caja de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo prendió, eso al parecer aliviaba un poco su tensión, haciéndola sentirse más relajada, pero sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo para librarse del estrés, no, debía apagarlo inmediatamente...se estaba acercando al basurero cuando un hombre rubio de aspecto serio apareció...

-¿Fumando enfrente de pacientes embarazadas?-preguntó el hombre.

-David... ¿se le ofrece algo? Además ¿cómo sabes que Diva esta...?

-Lo escuche, ahora dime lo que sabes acerca de eso.

-David...yo...no deseo hacer nada más allá de aprender todo sobre los quirópteros.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras todo lo que sabes.

Julia tomo aire y comenzó su relato, iba a ser muy largo...pero solo hablaría lo esencial.

-Las quirópteros reinas solo pueden reproducirse con los caballeros de su sangre antagónica, en este caso...

-Diva tiene la sangre opuesta a la de Saya, y el caballero de Saya que utilizó Diva fue...

-A Hagi, si.

-Y si Saya quisiera reproducirse...

-Sería con los caballeros de Diva.

-¿Cualquiera?

-Si David..., con cualquiera, hasta el que te estás imaginando-rió Julia, sabía a la perfección que el caballero que pasaba en estos momentos por la mente de David era Amshel y sabía que esa imagen no era para nada agradable. Y si no era Amshel era Nathan aunque ese caballero estaba más obsesionado con Hagi que con Saya.

-¿Saya está aquí?-preguntaba Nathan (hablando del rey de Roma...), quien estaba arreglando a Diva.

-Ciertamente. Puedo sentirlo en mi sangre-dijo Diva entrecerrando los ojos, como si intentara concentrarse, cosa que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo-Es la sangre de Hagi que fluye en mi, y también trae a su caballero.

-¡OH¡ ¡Que interesante! Todas las piezas de nuestro ajedrez están completas, sin rey pero con reinas como personaje principal, bien comencemos a mover los peones, Amshel querido ¿está todo listo?-le preguntó peinando a Diva, este asintió y salió del lugar.

-Esperaré con ansias tu mejor presentación querida-le susurró al oído Nathan.

-Pronto va a comenzar-murmuró Riku.

-Por supuesto-le respondió una voz muy familia-la cacería de humanos está por comenzar.

-¡Tu!-exclamó Riku, interponiéndose entre Saya y el caballero de Diva-¡Amshel Goldsmith!-pero este le agarró del brazo y lo apresó.

-¿Un caballero?-murmuró sorprendido.

-Exactamente, Riku Miyagusuku-y lo arrojó lejos.

-¡Riku!-pero antes de que pudiera ver a su caballero, Amshel lo evitó.

-Diva te invita estar con ella, es su deseo-"es su deseo...si ella desea".

-Hagi...-murmuró Saya.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Amshel con sorna.

-No nada-dijo media desorientada, y Amshel la llevó a donde Diva estaba. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, por supuesto Nathan había salido hacía ya rato, y Amshel estaba afuera preparando todo para la función. Saya miró a Diva y esta hizo lo mismo, hasta tuvo el descaro de sonreírle, pero Saya volteó ¿por qué tenía que tener la misma mirada de Hagi ¿y recordar esa escena?

-Quería verte, Saya-neechan.

-¿Verme?-le preguntó Saya confundida.

-No te vez muy feliz por eso...

-Tu... tu mataste a Hagi ¡y no te lo perdonaré jamás!

-Pero, ya sabes... Hagi vive dentro de mi-dijo Diva.

-¡No me estés jodiendo!-le exclamó Saya molesta ¿para qué diablos le había mandado a llamar? ¿acaso para refregarle en la cara la muerte de su caballero?-¡Eso es porque solo robaste su apariencia, tu solo...!-pero no pudo terminar la frase, Diva se había levantado.

-Es verdad-dijo tomándole la mano y apoyándola en su vientre-Mira, los bebes están justo aquí-no lo podía creer... no lo quería creer, eso no era posible-mis bebes y los bebes de Hagi…

_-"Hagi, no"__-le había suplicado su dama._

_-Perdóname Saya...pero es necesario que vivas para acabar con todo esto...-Hagi se había disculpado, él sabía lo que pasaría...él sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Diva para con él...; ahora todo estaba claro._

-No-lloró-no, no es cierto...-e instantáneamente quitó su mano horrorizada, como si se estuviera quemando.

-Lo es hermanita, mis hijas...las hijas de Hagi ¿no te lo dijo?, upss cierto, no puede por que esta ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!-rió Diva.

-Eres una...-pero Nathan había abierto la puerta.

-¡Yujuu! ¿Diva?-dijo metiendo la cabeza por la puerta-¡Diva, es hora de ir al escenario!

-¿No os he dicho que debes golpear la puerta antes de entrar, Nathan?-le reprochó con las manos en la cintura.

-OH, si, lo siento mi reina...-se disculpó su caballero-ahora hagamos una revisión final.

-No hay necesidad-dijo Diva.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Estas radiante, como siempre!-le dijo Nathan mirándola al espejo.

-Nathan, me estas avergonzando...

-¡Veo que la otra reina está por aquí!

-Nathan, esta noche cantaré para el padre de mis hijas, Hagi.

-¡Que maravillosos¡Eso es grandioso!-pero Saya salió del remolque dando un portazo-¿pero qué le pasa?

-No lo sé...-dijo de manera inocente, pero sonriendo.

-Hermanita ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Riku apenas la vio salir.

-Sí, yo...-y las lagrimas empezaron a aflorar su rostro-Diva me las pagara.

-¿Te hizo algo?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-pasaron unos segundos para que Diva empezara a cantar, cada nota que entonaba era, como volver a vivir aquel momento en que su caballero agonizaba, cada vez era peor...peor

-Hagi...-murmuró Saya, no lo soportaba más y cuando creyó que iba a gritar, Diva terminó de cantar, seguida por muchos aplausos.

-Perfecto-le felicitó Nathan.

-¿Qué tal te pareció mi canción, Saya-neechan?-le preguntó, y Riku se interpuso entre Diva y su hermana.

-Eres un monstruo...

-¿Tu crees, Saya-neechan?-y de un solo empujo lanzó a Riku contra unas cajas.

-Diva-murmuró Amshel.

-¡El monstruo eres tú, neechan, eres igual a mí!

-¡No es cierto!-le reclamó Saya.

-Neechan... me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado-comenzó Diva-en ese día especial-terminó en un susurro.

-¡Jamás!-le gritó.

-Yo creo que Hagi, su padre, habría querido que estuvieras cuando sus hijas nacieran.

-Diva… ¿cómo osas hablar de él así? ¡Cómo si él hubiera querido tener hijos contigo!-cogió su katanna, pero su hermana le detuvo diciendo.

-Adelante, intenta matarme... me odias ¿cierto?-dijo acercando la Katanna a unos centímetros de su vientre-si me matas, los bebes también morirán, los bebes de Hagi, Saya, los bebes de tu caballero, de tu amado caballero-Saya comenzó a bajar su katana, Diva había dado justo en el blanco, y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse...Amshel le cogió del brazo y se lo torció, y con el brazo libre se lo paso por delante del cuello, logrando inmovilizarla por completo. Saya no podía liberarse por más que lo intentara, y peor le fue cuando Amshel, convirtió su mano aparentemente humana en mano de quiróptero, clavándole las garras en la muñeca de Saya, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, ahora no podía sujetar su katana, que cayó sin más ni menos, su brazo parecía de trapo, no lo podía ni mover, ni siquiera lo sentía. Riku ya se había recuperado.

¡Saya! ¡TU! ¡SUÉLTALA!-dijo Kai, quien acababa de llegar.

-¡Bravo!-aplaudió Nathan-ahora todos los personajes están reunidos, solo faltan eso idiotas de red shield, pero ellos son secundarios n-n

-Oh, que adorable, el príncipe de mi hermanita vino a buscarla-se mofó Diva-¡y yo que creí que a quien amabas era a Hagi!-río.

Afuera todos intentaban dominar la situación, personas comido los dulces que regalaban contenían químicos que los convertían en quirópteros. Riku cogió la katana de Saya, que aún tenía algo de sangre de Saya y se lanzó contra Diva.

-¡Esto es por mi hermano!-le iba a dar a Diva, pero está fue mucho más rápida y apareció detrás suyo.

-¿Aún no entiendes que soy más rápida que tú? Vaya, creo que Hagi era mucho más eficaz ¿no lo crees, Saya-neechan? Eficaz en todo lo que hacía-murmuró.

-¡Riku!-exclamaron Saya y Kai.

-Tu compañero soy... ¡yo!-dijo Nathan y volvió su brazo humano a un brazo quiróptero, y empezó a ahorcar a Riku.

-Saya-susurró Riku, casi sin poder respirar mientras Saya a su vez luchaba por escapar, pero en pocos minutos Amshel logró dejar a Saya inconsciente torciéndole en el cuello.

-Detente!-gritó Kai preparando su arma-ya detente!-y disparó, Amshel detuvo la bala e instantáneamente esta cayó y la herida se curó.

-Así que comienza-susurró Amshel, apenas se escucharon unos gritos afuera.

-¿Cu-cuál es el problema?-decían afuera.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¿Estás enfermo?-le peguntaba un chico a su amigo que temblaba y parecía querer vomitar.

-Vayámonos a casa-dijo el otro, pero su amigo se convirtió en quiróptero y empezó a atacar.

-¡Qué maravilla!-reía Diva, subida en unas cajas.

-Aún necesita algunos ajustes-dijo Amshel.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Deberías observar también, hermanita-dijo iva-es demasiado bueno para perdérselo-y bajó de las cajas donde estaba.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Saya.

-Amshel, termine con mi hermana Saya, Kai está mirando-sentenció Diva.

-Si...eso es muy malo...-dijo ahorcándola-ciertamente es un desperdicio extinguir esto hermosos ojos, esta bella luz-y Saya empezó a desmayarse, pero de repente Amshel se puso frente a Diva y evitó que una cuchilla le cayera a su dama, antes de que Saya se desmayara creyó ver a Hagi y luego quedó inconsciente, una figura evitó que esta cayera.

-Solomon-murmuró Diva, Solomon traía un traje negro y no el blanco que solía llevar puesto.

-No solo has abandonado el rango de caballero, sino que incluso también has apuntado una cuchilla hacia Diva.

-Así es como he elegido vivir-decía observando tiernamente a Saya-deseo vivir junto a Saya. Eso es todo lo que deseo.

-¿Solomon?-dijo Nathan quien parecía no entender.

-Saya-dijo Riku.

-¿Eh?-dijo Nathan viendo que Riku intentaba desprenderse de el.

-Adiós Diva-y dirigiéndose a Amshel-adiós, niisan.

-¡Saya!-gritó Kai, Solomon saltó hacia atrás y desapareció tras un remolque para reaparecer en su firma quiróptero.

-¿Debemos perseguirlo?

-Olvídalo. Todos restan diciendo hermana Saya esto, hermana Saya aquello. Es realmente decepcionante-y volviéndose hacia su caballero. Vayámonos a casa Amshel.

-¿Está eso bien?-le preguntó su caballero.

-Sí, está bien. Tengo estas niñas después de todo.

Riku seguía intentando zafarse de Nathan

-O-ye, espera, tu...-Riku comenzó a estirar sus brazos y luego bajó y lo lanzó contra un remolque.

-¡OH maravilloso!-exclamó el caballero.

-Vayámonos a casa, Nathan.

-Pero estábamos apenas comenzando... bueno..., pero fue un maravillosos ensayo-y desapareció junto con Diva y Amshel.

--

-¿Sabes manejar un arma?-le preguntó David a Julia mirando por la ventana.

-Yo... ¿por qué?

-¿Sabes o no?

-Sí, pero…

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a acabar con los quirópteros que están afuera e ir a buscar a Di...-no terminó la frase porque un quiróptero entró por la ventana y empujó a David con sus garras contra un estante.

-¡David!-gritó Julia.

-Julia..., ve por ayuda.

-S-si-y salió corriendo a pedir ayuda.

--

-¿Que vas a hacer?-le preguntó Kai a Riku.

-Voy tras Saya.

-¡ES UNA LOCURA!

-Yo...debo protegerla...él...habría hecho lo mismo, por más lejos que se la hubieran llevado, por más oscura que estuviese la noche. Me guiaré por su esencia, soy su caballero y he de protegerla-y desapareció en el espeso bosque, con el Chelo en la espalda.

-Solo me queda esperar-suspiró Kai.

-¡Vaya! Eso si será difícil-esa era Mao.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte tontito, nos tenemos que ir, ahora, hirieron al señor David.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste...¿donde está Saya?-le preguntó al no verla.

-Se la llevó un caballero de Diva-respondió mirando el celo estrellado-Riku fue a buscarla.

-El se preocupa más por ella desde que ese caballero murió...bueno...será mejor que no vayamos, no ganaras nada quedándote aquí, hay una invasión de quirópteros-y se lo llevó a la casa.

--

¡Terminado, después de...dos meses, perdón! Lo siento mucho, no me venía la inspiración! Bueno, próximamente el capítulo 4. Dejad Reviews, así me animan a seguir, de verdad. ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Cap 4: Te amaré más allá de mi sangre

**Título: **Una dimensión paralela

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex

**Nota: **Este capítulo es un SolomonxSaya.

**Dedicación: **Dedico este fic a las fans del SolomonxSaya y todos(as) que me han dejado reviews y están leyendo este fic.

Importante:

**El comienzo del fic, disculpen, es parecido al de mi otro fic "Nada es lo que parece", también de Blood+ y...**** eh... bueno, continúen...**

"_Prométeme que serás feliz, que seguirás con tu lucha contra Diva, cuidarás de Riku y encontrarás el amor en alguien que te quiera como lo hice yo. (...) Saya, el está muerto, yo vivo y te amo"._

Capítulo 4: Te amaré más allá de mi sangre

Saya se encontraba inconsciente. Despertó al cabo de unos minutos u horas... No sabía dónde se encontraba, solo recordaba que había estado en ese festival, que Diva cantó, y que iban a pelear, pero ya no recordaba nada más...; se iba a acercar a una de las ventanas pero...¿estaba desnuda? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su ropa? ¿Dónde estaba? Y... ¿quién la había traído? Así que se tapó con la sabana que la cubría antes de recobrar la conciencia y fue a ver, apartó la persiana, era de noche, pero aún así, la ciudad estaba repleta de lucecitas que iban de aquí para allá.

-Parece que al fin despertaste, Saya, me alegro-esa voz era de Solomon, se volvió y comprobó que era cierto, era el...

-Solomon ¿qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste, llegué justo a tiempo para evitar tu posible muerte, veo que ya te sientes mejor-Saya sentía su cabeza le daba vueltas...todo se iba nublando...-cuidado!-Solomon la agarró justo a tiempo, pero la sábana se resbaló, dejando ver el cuerpo de Saya, estaba asombrado, pero era de esperarse que la figura de la chiropteran estuviera tan bien formado.

-¡Ni me toques!-dijo empujándolo y apartándose de el.

-Lo siento, eres tan hermosa...

-¡Como te atreves...!-estaba dispuesta a darle un bofetón, pero otra vez se le nubló la vista.

-Estás muy débil...

-¡Vaya! Tu sí que eres un genio-murmuró molesta-¡ahora dame mi ropa, y déjame ir!

-Ah si... claro-se fue y regresó con la ropa de la chica-aquí tienes.

-Humpf, gracias, y... ¿se puede saber por qué me la quitaste?

-Estaba manchada con sangre-decía mientras esta se cambiaba, por supuesto que el estaba volteado, mirando hacia la puerta-así que me tomé la libertad de lavarla n.n

-¿Por qué? ¿Recuerdas que eres mi enemigo? Eres el caballero de Diva.

-Pero antes de eso soy el hombre que te ama, Saya, soy capaz de recorrer el mucho entero a pie por ti, dar mi vida por ti, incluso...matar a Diva...por ti, además, ya no soy el caballero de Diva, sino tu caballero, yo te serviré por la eternidad, si así lo deseas.

-NO, yo mataré a Diva, esta es mi guerra, solo yo puedo acabar con ella, después de todo, ella ha hecho mi vida cuadritos, triangulitos y rectangulitos-replicó molesta.

-¡Pero ella lleva en su vientre a las hijas de Hagi, no puedes matar a dos criaturas inocentes! ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando! ¡Ellas no merecen morir!

-Pero si no mueren esto seguirá por generaciones, y no puedo permitir eso!

-No, Saya, no será así, ¡no si podemos evitarlo! ¡Crees que Hagi habría querido qu...!

-¡Cállate! Hagi no habría querido que esto pasara, Hagi...-otra vez las lagrimas amenazaban con aflorar su rostro-Hagi... no...

-Aún podemos detener esto..., ¡aún estamos a tiempo!

-Solomon...yo...

-Saya, tu mereces a alguien que te ame...

-¡Aquel que me amó y amé está muerto...! Lo mató esa...

_-Prométeme que serás feliz, que seguirás con tu lucha contra Diva, cuidarás de Riku y encontrarás el amor en alguien que te quiera como lo hice yo-__¡_maldición! ¿Por qué? ¡Ella solo podría amar a él! Y se lo había prometido! _era su último deseo-_se dijo a sí misma.

-Hagi...

-Se que has llorado la perdida de tu caballero, pero ahora debes dejarlo ir. Hagi murió y yo estoy vivo, y te amo. Tendrás que decidir, amor mío con quien estar o el o yo-y ahora si que Saya le dio una soberana bofetada.

-¡Auch...! ¡Tu sabes que es verdad!-se quejó el rubio su mejilla-¡te amo más que a nadie...! ¡Se que estás destrozada pero yo... tu... mereces ser feliz, el no volverá!

-¡Que cruel eres!

-No, solo soy justo, Saya, ven conmigo, ¡recorramos el mundo juntos!

-Solomon...-y levantándole suavemente la barbilla, la besó.

-Saya, te amo-fue todo lo que dijo mientras se separaba de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

-Solomon, yo... yo también-y volvieron a besarse, lloró, ¿esto era traición a su amor hacia Hagi? Él le había dicho que encontrara a alguien que la quisiera como lo hizo el, algo tal vez imposible encontrar alguien que la amara tanto, pero no dijo con quien sería feliz, ¿contaría si era con un caballero de su hermana?... ¿con Solomon?¿con aquel que le hizo competencia desde que se conocieron? , miró a Solomon a los ojos, y le pareció, por un segundo, ver a Hagi sonriéndole...

_-No importa con quien, con tal de que lo seas, de ser así yo también seré feliz-_otra vez esa voz, luego todo se puso borroso y se volvió a desmayar, si que estaba débil.

Patético, lo sé, no me peguen, capitulo corto, sí, pero tenía que hacer algo así, esto no me salió muy bien que digamos, espero que el próximo capítulo me salga mejor. Gracias a AylaaOkei' tu review, es el único del capítulo 3 y me ha animado a seguir con el fic. Espero que no te desagrade este capítulo, ya que estaba con poca inspiración, muy poca, además el no tener Internet y tener un cerro de deberes, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero seguiré actualizando hasta acabar este fan fic, y los demás, solo pido algo de tiempo. Cuídate y espero que sigas leyendo este loco fic.


	5. Cap 5: La Guerra comienza

**Título: **Una dimensión paralela.

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ le pertenece a IG Production y Aniplex y no a mi, no son usados para ganancia económica, comercial, ni nada de eso, es solo para el entretenimiento.

**Descripción: **La batalla se acerca, otra promesa es hecha, Solomon se une al grupo contra Diva.

**Aviso:** A veces varío poniendo Escudo Rojo o Red Shield, que al final es lo mismo.

**Nota de la autora:** Y actualicé… después de varios años… Lo siento mucho. Descuidé mucho mis fics y bueno, no tengo excusas.  
Este capítulo al parecer lo tenía hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón pues… no lo subí –mátenme- Espero que les guste.

...

Capítulo 5: La guerra comienza

Saya había vuelto en sí. Se sentía mareada. Había odio la voz de Haji, estaba segura. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Solomon abrazándola.

-Sí...-dijo recostándose en el pecho de este. Que cálido se sentía.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Deja a mi hermanita en paz!-gritó alguien desde el balcón, y luego entró al cuarto.

-¿Riku?-se extrañó Saya, levantándose rápidamente y yendo hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Saya?

-Está bien Riku..., Solomon está de nuestra parte, él será ahora mi caballero.

-¿¡REEMPLÁZAS A HAJI CON SOLOMON!? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¿C-CÓMO?-y rompió a llorar. Él no hablaba mucho con Haji hasta antes de ser caballero de Saya. A pesar de que éste fuera de muy pocas palabras, entendía más o menos cómo se sentía. Había llegado a estimarlo. Haji siempre velaba por su hermanita Saya, y sabía lo que sentía por ella.

-Riku..., Haji no volverá, por más que lo deseemos, él está muerto, y habría querido que siguiera adelante, que encontrara a alguien que me amara como él lo hizo.

-¡P-pe-ro Sa-Saya, yo t-t-t-te quiero!-reclamó Riku hipando.

-No ese amor hermanito, amor de pareja...

-¡Ningún amor se podrá comparar al que el te dio! ¡NINGUNO!-Saya no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar al piso mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. De por sí era difícil para ella adaptarse a esta situación. Desde siempre había estado con Haji. Gracias a él sus días en el zoológico habían sido felices. Él la había cuidado con tanto amor…

-Riku, escucha, yo amo a Saya, y juro protegerla. Yo le ayudaré en su lucha contra Diva. Solo espero que lo comprendas, sé que jamás podré reemplazar a Haji, pero aún así cooperaré con ustedes.

-Saya, si ese es tu deseo, yo sabré adecuarme a el-dijo resignado cerrando sus manos en puños. Cuantas veces había oído a Haji decir "si ese es tu deseo". Ya entendía lo difícil que era aceptar algo que no es tu opinión y de lo cual no estás del todo convencido.

-Riku... ¡gracias!-se abrazaron.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la base de Red Shield, deben estar preocupados-propuso Saya.

-Si ese es tu deseo-dijeron a la vez Riku y Solomon.

En la base de Red Shield

-Saya-salió a recibirla Kai-¿qué hace él...?

-Solomon nos ayudará a derrotar a Diva, el está de nuestro lado.

-Si tú lo dices..., pero recuerda que...

-Está de nuestro lado-repitió la chica.

-Sí, así es. Si me lo permiten-dijo Solomon-y claro, si ese es el deseo de Saya. Se mucho acerca de Diva, y...puedo ofrecerles mucha información.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es un espía?-preguntó Okamura.

-Porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Saya-afirmó.

-Bien, te creemos-dijo Mao después de mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Cómo...?-todos voltearon hacia ella atónitos.

-Sencillo, nosotras las mujeres sabemos cuando un hombre realmente no miente y cuando su amor por una chica es sincero.

-¿QUÉ?-reclamó Okamura-¡eso es una tontería!

-No, no lo es. Lo que pasa es que los hombre son idiotas, que es otra cosa-dijo moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando a una mosca.

-Hmpf-Okamura se cruzó de brazos. Vaya jovencita. Aunque por otro lado le resultaba bastante atractiva.

-Bien. Lo mejor será que comas algo Saya.

-Si hermanita, no has comido nada en horas-dijo Riku.

-Eso sí que es un record-bromeó Lewis.

Saya comió algo rápido y se fue a dormir.

-Según parece, tu tiempo de hibernación se acerca-dijo preocupado Solomon.

-Mmm...-murmuró Saya.

-¿Te sientes muy adormecida ahora?

-Un poco-cómo deseaba que Haji tocara para ella un rato, por lo menos unos segundos el chelo. Esa melodía que tanto le gusta, y más si venía de él.

-Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, según he visto en las calles, en volantes, Diva se presentará en octubre en "Metropolitan Opera House".

-Lo sé. Iremos, y…todo terminará…-por la mejillas de Saya rodaron lágrimas.

-Saya…

-Solomon, quiero que me prometas algo…

-¿Qué es?-se estaba preocupando. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Quiero que me prometas, que cuando todo esto acabe, me…matarás…-dijo ella incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

-¿QUÉ?-se sobresaltó el caballero. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. No. Una pesadilla.

-Por favor, si se lo pido a Kai o Riku, ellos…, se que se opondrán.

-Saya no…no creo que pueda.

-Haji lo prometió.

_Lamento... no poder cumplir con esa promesa que hicimos, Saya…_

-Haji lo prometió-repitió Saya-lo…prometió…-más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-¡Él no quería que murieras! ¡Dio su vida por ello! ¡De morir al final, su sacrificio habrá sido en vano!

-¡NO! No lo será, mataré a Diva, de no lograrlo, quiero que lo hagas tú, Solomon.

-Saya…

-Prométemelo.

-Lo…lo… ¡NO! No puedo… ¡No puedo!-dijo desesperado. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Por favor. Te lo ruego.

-Saya ¿no lo entiendes? Yo te amo. No puedo matarte, ¡te apuesto a que él tampoco habría podido! ¡No puedo matar a la persona que amo, a mi razón de ser! No lo haré.

-¡Solomon!-replicó la dama molesta-¡mi deseo es terminar con todo esto de una vez! ¡No quiero más sufrimiento! ¡No quiero ver más gente inocente morir! ¡No quiero que nos vuelvan a utilizar como peones en algún otro juego egoísta!-su rostro era un mar de lágrimas. Su voz de había quebrado por completo.

-¡Aún así no puedo!

-¡Por favor!

-Saya…

-¡Por el mundo, quiero acabar con todo esto, por la humanidad, Solomon! Por salvar gente inocente… ¡por mí!

Más lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Saya, se deslizaban por sus mejillas y se perdían en las sábanas.

-Lo…lo prometo-dijo Solomon abrazándola con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. La mujer que amaba le estaba pidiendo algo imposible para él.

-Gracias-susurró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su caballero, mientras éste a su vez apoyaba la suya en la de su dama-muchas gracias.

Unos meses después

-Adivina que James querido...-decía cierto caballero con voz insoportablemente melosa.

-¿Ahora qué Nathan?-preguntó el caballero fastidiado.

-Esta mañana Amshel sacó del vientre de Diva a las gemelas.

Lo decía canturreando. Sabía perfectamente que eso iba a enfadar en extremo al caballero. Él habría dado su vida por ser el padre de las niñas, pero lamentablemente eso no estaba dentro de las capacidades de un caballero y su reina.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está Diva?

Nathan sabía que James ardía por dentro, y eso le hacía mucha gracia. Era divertido picarlo, pero con cierto límite, no fuera a hacer alguna tontería.

-Feliz ¿cómo más tontito?-rió Nathan con dulzura-extrañamente, siente ternura por sus hijas, siendo como es, realmente me sorprende.

-Hmpf. ¿Se ha sabido algo de Saya?

-No, nada, solo que está con Solomon-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras se miraba las uñas.

-El maldito traidor ¿cómo se atreve?

-El amor, mi querido James, el favorito de mamá se enamoró de Sayita.

-Que idiotez-bufó. Odiaba a Solomon, y ahora más por haberse ido tranquilo con el enemigo.

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿Jamás te has enamorado? Ayyy, yo sí. Lástima que el chico ahora esté muerto. Era muy apuesto. Su cuerpo. Sus ojos. Sus labios… Haa… que pérdida de belleza-terminó haciendo pucheros.

-¿Te refieres al caballero de Saya? ¿El padre de las hijas de Diva?

-¿Quién más Jaime?

-No me digas así, sabes bien que lo detesto.

-¿Al caballero o al mote? Porque de seguro te habría gustado estar en el lugar de Haji ese día ¿no es así querido?-sonrió divertido-haciéndolo con-se aceró en menos de un segundo a su odio-Di…va.

-¡Cla-claro que no! Diva es mi madre, yo jamás...

-Era solo una broma darling. Cómo sea, iré a ver a Diva-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir al pasillo.

-Maldito gay de 5ta-refunfuñó James apretando los puños.

-Ayyy mi amado Jaime, adoro tu forma de ser, querido-dijo poniéndose ambas manos en la cadera mientras caminaba.

-Hmpf.

-Sí, yo también te quiero amor. Y mucho-volteó, acto seguido le guiñó el ojo, rió y desapareció por la puerta.

-¿No son hermosas Nathan? Cuanto me gustaría que Haji estuviera aquí, seguro estaría orgulloso de sus bebes-decía mientras acariciaba las mejillas de sus hijas.

-Sí, yo también quisiera que estuviera aquí-murmuró el caballero gay.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Que son hermosas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Seguro que serán tan hermosas como él y por supuesto como yo!-dijo sonriente.

-Diva, Diva... ¿qué te parece si cantas para tus niñas?

-Tienes razón Nathan, cantaré para ellas. Mis pequeñas hijas-y empezó a entonar una canción, una canción que venía desde su corazón de piedra. Una canción para sus queridas hijas.

...

Aquí termina este capítulo. Lo sé, es corto. El próximo espero que sea más largo.

Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
